


Unburned

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Michael was never burned. <br/>Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Southern Indiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburned

Michael failed the mission. As soon as he staggered onto the plane, he knew was going to take heat on this. When he passed out during the flight, it was almost a relief.

"Michael." 

The voice broke into his dreams, startling him awake. _Hospital,_ he realized, hearing all the mechanical noises that went along with monitors. He blinked a couple of times, cautiously moving his arms. He'd been restrained in situations like this before. 

"You're safe," the man said, a smile making his mustache twitch. “Don’t try to get up.” He patted the air rather than reaching over the bed rail. 

Michael appreciated that. He didn’t like to be touched by people he didn’t know. “Why am I here?” he tried to ask, winding up coughing through it. When the man offered him the plastic tumbler and straw, Michael accepted it, sipping at the ice water. It tasted like heaven. He tried to keep from thinking of Fiona and her cool hands roaming over his body. 

“Michael?” The blond guy swam back into his focus. He smiled again. For some reason, Michael didn’t trust that smile but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was whatever was dripping into the I.V. hanging over the bed. “I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Anson, Anson Fullerton.” Somehow, his smile grew even larger. “I feel you and I are going to be great friends.” 

“Sure,” Michael muttered, closing his eyes. “Right after I wake up again.” And maybe he could get hold of someone who could tell him what was going on here. Why he was in a hospital with this guy and not passed out in a crummy hotel, with a burn notice hanging over him for this spectacular failure. 

Thank God for small favors, he thought, drifting back into sleep.


End file.
